Mr Lancer's Mistake
by KitKat12499
Summary: It's been a total of 2 years since the portal accident, and Danny Fenton thinks he has his ghost problems situated, until Mr. Lancer votes in favor of the new idea to inform the students on how to be safe when it comes to ghosts and announces to his students of the new ghost class. (inspired by other's stories but wrote by me. also PP never happened)
1. Chapter 1: How Everything has Changed

Mr. Lancer's Mistake  
Summary: It's been a total of 2 years since the portal accident, and Danny Fenton thinks he has his ghost problems situated, until Mr. Lancer votes in favor of the new idea to inform the students on how to be safe when it comes to ghosts and announces to his students of the new ghost class.  
(Many of the ideas are inspired from other fanficfions that are in my favorites and I just wanted to attempt my own version. Also, I don't own these characters, or this show PP never happened. Lastly, I don't own the show.)

Chapter 1: How Everything Has Changed  
(This is just what happened to the trio sense the accident. PP never happened)

Third person p.o.v.  
Danny Fenton has become an even bigger enigma to everyone, other than his best friend's, Sam and Tucker, to everyone at school. He's become more shy and timid, frightened, and has been less talkative. Along with that, Sam, Tucker, and Danny have come close, extremely close.

They depend on each other with their lives. The trio are attached at the hip, doing almost everything together. One doesn't even have to talk for the other to get what they are implying. They have hundreds of conversations with their eyes. Sam's mother has given up, realizing how close her and her friends are, and doesn't pester her about her daughter's irresponsible friends.

Most of every night, they are always together at one of their houses. They stay side by side, enjoying each other's comfort, and have had their schedules changed to make sure it stayed that way.

People stare at them, talk about them. They call the trio freaks, and make rumors about them. They are the outcast in the school, after all.

Now, back to Danny. He has changed dramatically. His body is muscular, having had trained in ghost and human form, and is extremely tall. He slouches in school though, and wears a baggy hoodie and jeans most of the time to hide it. He never talked, wanting to not give away any hints of him being Danny Phantom by accident.

Tucker hasn't changed physically much, except adding muscle to his lean frame and taller stature. Sam is taller as well, and has her black hair down to her shoulder blades. They all have more muscle, and a few scars. Danny's are the worse though.

Maddie and Jack Fenton are still crazily obsessed with ghosts. They are still good ghost hunters, but they definitely aren't the best. Sadly, they have been neglecting Danny and gave up on bringing him back to the boy who was always happy and was amazing in school. Their attention is always on Jazz Fenton or their ghost inventions. It was bitter sweet for Danny, having his parents giving up. Sure, he liked not having their attention so they won't expect anything of him. But, he loves his parents and is depressed they won't even look his way.

Danny's powers have greatly improved over a 2 year period, and he's proud of himself for how much work he puts into protecting Amity Park. But, school's a whole other story.  
For him, ghosts come at any moment of the day, simply to create havoc on the world, not just his city. His ghost sense has seemed to be stronger, making him be able to detect a ghost from a few miles away. He can also detect ecto-signatures, meaning he can identify a ghost through his ghost sense.

Ghost attacks are way more frequent. They come any chance they can to hurt the humans, but Danny knows how to protect his home and his world.  
Tucker always upgrades his electronics and has some ghost weapons installed to them, like lasers. Sam has daggers hidden in her boots and a long black sword with green markings.

No one but the trio, Danny's sister, Jazz, Vlad Masters, most Ghostly enemies, and Danielle know about Danny's secret life, and he intends to keep it that way.  
He had created a Phantom lair as well. It's a medium sized island with a huge black building with a green glow to it. The huge doors to the front have his big insignia that is a D wrapped around a P. It's like a mini castle. Thanks from the help of Frostbite, Danny Phantom now has his own hideout in the ghost zone.

Now since Danny has been in an act for two years, everyone thinks he's this irresponsible kid that doesn't want to grow up and slacks. He is always skipping class and falling asleep. His grades have decreased heavily since Freshman year, and he doesn't complete his homework.

He's now the mystery. Everyone wants to know this mysterious boy's life, even some of the A-listers such as Paulina. He may be the freak, constantly being put down and bullied, but he has this dark and mysterious aura that people are curious about.

Who is Danny Fenton? Why does he only talk to Sam and Tucker? Where does he end up going during class? How does he come into school with injuries so often? What is the enigma of Danny?


	2. Chapter 2: What?

Chapter 2: What?  
Blinding light shone into the blue bedroom, causing a certain halfa to groan in distaste. His bright blue eyes fluttered open, only to squint and be shielded with his arm. Drowsily, he sat up an looked at the time, seeing that it was 6:54. School started around 7:30, and it took about ten minutes to walk, five to fly.

"Danny!" he heard Jasmine's voice before a knock reverberated through the room. "Hurry! Don't wanna be late!"

Danny sighed, before responding to her yell and saying he'd be there in a minute. This is a first night in a while that he hasn't slept in the same room as his two best friends, Sam and Tucker. They were too close for people their age, but they didn't care.

He stretched, exhaling in contempt when his back popped multiple times. The ghost boy stood and trudged to the bathroom, switching the shower on and quickly stripping.  
After having the refreshing and steaming shower, he quickly turned intangible to let the water come off and hurried to get dressed. He chose long, plain blue jeans, a black v-neck t-shirt, black converse, and a red hoodie. The clothes weren't perfectly fit, but it hid the scars and the improved muscle mass from over the years.

He brushed through his longish obsidian colored hair, now side swept from his face, and cleaned his teeth. After finishing his morning routine, he grabbed his bag and bolted from his room.

Danny sighed in relief as Sam and Tucker came into view. He entered the kitchen and sat in his chair in between them, them scooting their chairs closer to him. Sam had some waffles and fruit, being ultra-recyclo-vegetarian, which meant she didn't eat anything with a face on it. Tucker had his bacon, sausage, and ham in large quantities, as usual, him being the carnivore he is.

"Good morning sweetie," his mother said as she placed a plate of waffles and eggs in front of Danny.  
Danny nodded absentmindedly. Maddie sighed. She wanted to be closer to her son, but he drifted away. Jack felt the same way, but it's like he doesn't care for his parents anymore.

"Danny, you doing okay?" Sam asked sweetly, grabbing onto his hand.

"I'm fine." he reassured. "I just have this feeling, that's all..."

"Dude, what kind of feeling?" Tucker asked as he shoved some meat into his mouth.

"Well, it's like something bad is going to happen. Like, at school." Danny muttered as he ran a hand through his black hair.

Tucker put a comforting hand on his best friend's shoulder. "Don't worry man. We got your back if anything happens."

Danny relaxed his shoulders and gave his friends a grateful smile. He then quickly finished his meal silently, along with Sam and Tucker, and bolted out the door with Jazz.

"Danny, mom and dad told me something I thought to warn you about." Jazz said as soon as they were walking down the road.

"What is it this time?" he groaned, annoyed.

"Mom and maybe dad will be at the school for a meeting. Don't know what about, but just thought I'd let you know."

"Thanks Jazz." Danny murmured. "Let's hope for the best. I'm already in enough trouble as it it."

Jazz nodded. They got to Casper High in a matter of minutes. Jazz left the group to themselves as she skipped to her circle of friends.

Danny came to his locker, his friends flanking him, as he took out his English supplies. Tucker and Sam grabbed their stuff from his locker as well, and they hurriedly went to class, period one English with Mr. Lancer.

As they walked in, they were greeted by their surprised teacher, considering they actually got to school on time. There's been too many occasions where they have been late, particularly Danny.

"Good morning Mr. Fenton, glad to actually see you on time." Mr. Lancer said.  
Danny nodded to him in acknowledgment before trudging to the back of the room, his friends in tow.

"Hey Fen-tina!" Danny heard Dash scream across the classroom, earning some snickers.

Danny scowled, staring at his desk with his fist bawled up so tight that they were chalk white. He had always wanted to stand up for himself, but he knew he couldn't.

"Don't listen to them." Sam murmured, grabbing his hand.

"Lovebirds," Tucker whispered, but Danny and Sam heard.

"We are not lovebirds!" they exclaimed in unison, hitting him in the arm at the same time.

Tucker winced at the forming bruise on his arm before bursting into laughter at their exact reactions. Of course, Sam and Danny were used to Tucker's constant teasing, and it was pretty funny. But each time he comments on their closeness, he can swear he can see a faint pink coloring on their cheeks.

"Settle down class. Settle down!" screamed Mr. Lancer. "Today I have a special announcement!"

The class stilled. There wasn't many times he had them do anything other than the usual, so they were excited for a new thing occurring.

"Due to recent ghost attacks in our city, the mayor has suggested the creation of a ghostly studies class to better understand and protect ourselves against these things. Our class is the first to take it! It is going to be added to our schedules all for the same period, being your free period." Mr. Lancer announced.

"Oh god." Danny whispered. "I know where this is going."

"So I, along with the rest of the school staff, have voted to have the class in our school. Maddie Fenton has volunteered to teach the class."

Danny groaned in annoyance. Of course Vlad would do something to make his life more difficult than it already is.

"Danny, do you have a problem with what I have said?" Mr. Lancer asked, anger and annoyance in his voice.

"No, sir. I'm just aggravated that my mother will be here." Danny said, making sure his second sentence was under his breath.

"So this class will help you learn about these things and understand how to protect yourselves. There will be weapons practice with ecto-devices, if your parents sign this form, and information of the ghost zone." Mr. Lancer drawled on, explaining the new program.

By the end of the class period, Danny's worry grew. Why? Why must Vlad be so mean? All Danny and his friends knew was that this was going to be a harder year than he had originally thought it would be.


	3. Chapter 3: Box Ghost

Chapter 3: Box Ghost  
Danny walked with his best friends, his panic rising. Finding out there and as a new class, based on ghosts, and his mother would be teaching it, caused a sinking feeling in his chest.

"This can't be happening!" Danny exclaimed quietly, frustration growing. "They're going to find out about me being Phantom!"

Sam have him a side hug, hoping to comfort him. It worked, and Danny breathed deeply as he wrapped his right arm around her as they walked down the hall. Tucker joined it, making Sam in the middle. They made it towards Danny's locker, and they all exchanged books from that one locker.

They all use each other's lockers. Danny's locker is closer to math, English, and science class, so they put all their books for those subjects in them. Tucker's and Sam's were down the hall.

"Dude, we are going to be okay. I mean, it's just a class. Right?" Tucker said.

"You just jinxed us!" Sam and Danny stated, playful glares on their faces.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Tucker replied with a sheepish smile, hands up in mock surrender.

They all had a good laugh, joking around, before walking to their sixth period. But just as they were about to enter the classroom, cold chills ran down Danny's spine. A cool blue mist escaped from his mouth.

"Danny?" Sam asked, already knowing what it means. "Who is it this time?"

Danny's eyes narrowed slightly, and an annoyed scowl covered his features. Tucker laughed at him, earning a flashing neon green glare.

"Of course, it's just the freaking box ghost. Why can't he stop being such a pest?" Danny complained. "But, I have to take care of it. I'll be back soon, stall for me."

"Careful Danny, Mrs. Claire is strict and will get you into trouble." Tucker warned.

Danny have a simple nod before turning the other way and bolting towards the janitors closet down the hall. He closed the door before concentrating on turning into Phantom. A bright white halo appeared at his center before splitting, causing the light to spread over both halves of his body.

His average clothes were replaced by his black hazmat suit with white accents and a big DP signal at the chest. A faint white glow enveloped his body and his eyes turned bright green. His long black hair switched to pure white and his skin turned pale as his heart rate slowed to an abnormally slow beat.

He flew up through the ceiling and onto the roof of his school. He turned visible and looked around. Soon, he heard the annoying voice of the Box Ghost.

"Beware! Tremble in fear of my awesome boxes! They are the most feared, cardboard and square! For I am the Box Ghost!" Box Ghost screeched out.

Phantom tried to contain his chuckles. Even after a couple years, the Box Ghost was still a mere threat. He was only a threat to the weakest of humans, he was just that pathetic. The only time he was ever a struggle to fight was when he stole Pandora's box.

"Really? Can't you leave me alone? It's really getting on my nerves." Phantom said absentmindedly.

He produced a weak exto-blast, using barely a fraction of my energy, causing him to fall to the ground. Fear shone in his eyes and he sighed.

"I shall leave, but only because you're so scared that I will give you a break from my power." Cue Phantom's eye roll. "Beware!" And with that, he was gone and out of sight before he could suck him in the thermos.

Phantom put his unused thermos back into my utility belt. He had a new belt that Sam made, with a belt around his hips and a criss-cross strap of strong white material across his chest with more weapons and lasers attached. Tucker had been making more weapons, so they didn't have to steal from his parents lab.

Sighing, Phantom flew back towards the janitor's closet to change back to Fenton. Then, he bolted towards class, already about eight minutes late.

"Mr. Fenton, may I ask why you are late again?" Mr. Lancer asked in an annoyed tone.  
Danny shrugged and kept his head down. He wondered why Mr. Lancer was there instead of his regular teacher, but figured that he was the substitute because being the vice principle, he often took other teacher's classes when they are abruptly absent.

Danny was knocked from his thoughts as a foot came in the walkway, tripping him. Of course, he could've easily dodged it, but he had to keep up his façade.

"Haha, Fentoenail!" exclaimed Dash as his foot moved from the aisle.

Snickers and laughs sounded as Danny stood, pretending to shake. He kept his eyes locked with the smooth floor as he made his way to his concerned friends in the back.

"You okay dude?" Tucker asked with a serious tone in his voice.  
Danny shrugged and stated down at his desk, sadness in his expression.

"I'm disappointing everyone lately. Did you see how Mr. Lancer look at me? It's the same way my parents have been looking at me." Danny asked, not realizing Mr. Lancer could hear him.

The teacher was passing out the assignment when he heard his words, making his heart clench. This is what Mr. Lancer didn't understand. Daniel Fenton was a great kid, so why was he skipping class and failing? The overweight English teacher started feeling guilty giving him detentions he deserves!

"Danny, you didn't have a choice, you had to leave class. If everyone knew the truth, they'd understand." Sam soothed, rubbing his back in a comforting manner.

Mr. Lancer became even more lost. If Danny was a troublemaker, why does he seem as if he doesn't have a choice and feels bad? He shook from his thoughts and walked quickly down the isle, handing out the rest of his assignments.

Skulker's mechanical body fell to the hot pavement with a thud. Phantom shook his hand in the air, throbbing from it's contact with Skulker's head from the punch.

"You'll pay for that whelp!" Skulker roared as he rose, leaving behind cracks in the ground.

"Oh really?" Phantom asked in amusement, laughter in his eyes. "How're you gonna pull that off?"

Skulker looked at him, fury in his gaze. A silver gun emerged from an electric slot on his arm. The huge noise reverberated throughout the air as he fired. Before phantom could turn intangible, it grazed his leg as he tried to dodge.

Danny cried out in agony as fire exploded through his left leg, spreading from his calf to his thigh. Green liquid leaked slowly from the wound.

"Got you now! After all, I am the greatest hunter in the Ghost Zone!" Skulked exclaimed in joy, since for once Phantom couldn't interrupt him.

Phanton groaned and tried desperately to hold onto his ghost half, not wanting to become human where is healing isn't as fast. Healing on his human half is heightened and quicker, but not as quick as in Phantom form. He fell to the parking lot, letting out a painful whimper as he bit his lip to hold back a scream.

"Danny!" Sam's familiar voice screamed.

He opened his squinted eyes in time to see flashes of neon green as Sam shot at Skulker. The robotic ghost cursed before flying away. San looked down in time to see Danny pass out from pain and blood loss. The familiar bright white light covered his body, transforming him to his human half.

The green blood on his lower leg turned Crimson a the change happened. Red and green mixed to show a color scheme of that of Christmas.

"Danny? Danny! You have to wake up!" exclaimed Sam.  
He awoke with a start, bolting into a sitting position into to cry out in pain.

"Danny!" Sam started quickly. "We have to go! Someone could see us!"

Danny nodded before slowly rising. His injured leg stayed straight as he attempted to get up with his one good leg.

"W-what, h-how?" the halfa stuttered, confused. "Why aren't you in class?"  
San wrapped his arm around her shoulders so he wouldn't lose his balance. Leading him away, she made it to the school.

"Because I had a bad feeling." she muttered. "Good think I did. But please, be more careful. You scared me Danny,"

He nodded solemnly, feeling guilt build up. They made it to the bathroom, the one in the basement that is rarely used and is long and wide. It was rumored to be haunted. The trio always kept supplies such as medical kits, very hidden weapons, clothes, and things like that.

Carefully, she set the beaten up ghost boy against the counter. With some of his dwindling strength, he sat in the flat, sturdy counter containing the long row of sinks.

Sam got out her supplies before going over to Danny, who had just his boxers on. They didn't worry about changing in front of each other, so he didn't even care.  
She winced at the gash on his leg. It was luckily halfway healed, considering his fast healing. She could still see it caused him pain, but it stopped bleeding. Crimson and neon green blood was crusted on the edges.

The goth expertly cleaned and disinfected the gruesome wound before wrapping it tightly. He gave her a thankful smile before getting up.

While Sam put the bloodied jeans in the hamper, Danny got some new clothes out and changed. He now wore the only clean clothes left, dark black jeans, white v-neck, and a black zipper hoodie.

"Now let's get back to class. Tucked moved out backpacks to the next class." Sam told him before they trudged back to the room.


	4. Chapter 4: Dumb Ghost Class!

**Thanks for all of those that have read my story! So sorry for not updating lately, I will finish this story though (hopefully) Also, this isn't edited, so expect mistake tho :)**

Chapter 4: Dumb Ghost Class!  
"I still can't believe our free period is ruined because of a dumb ghost class!" Tucker exclaimed, aggravated.  
"I know, and it's taught by my mom." Danny growled, rubbing his eyes sleepily.  
Luckily, Danny's limp went unnoticed by everyone, or so they had thought. Lancer saw his limp and new clothing with a suspicious eye.  
At the moment of time, the mysterious trio were making their way towards Sam's house. They were almost there when blueish mist escaped Danny's mouth, alerting them of a ghost. Sam took his backpack and led Tucker back to her house.  
"I'll take care of it. Go on without me." Danny had said to make them keep going.  
The rings of light washed over his body before he went invisible. He followed where the ghost sense had led him, only to sigh in aggravation.  
There, being "scared" by the recently escaped Box Ghost, was his long time forgotten crush, Paulina. He had gotten over the crush quickly. Sure, she was beautiful on the outside, but inside she wasn't. She hated Danny Fenton, but was madly in love with Danny Phantom. It was reverse for his ex girlfriend, Valerie.  
He became visible, distracting the lane ghost. He waved cheekily before grabbing the girl's waist and disappearing again.  
"Ghost child!" screamed the Box Ghost. "I will have my cardboard vengeance, for I am the Box Ghost! Beware!"  
The young hybrid chuckled before flying away. He didn't bother capturing him, since he usually found a quick way back to the human world. Danny still had no idea how he was that fast.  
Paulina seemed tense, probably in confusion of the random escape. But as soon as Phantom made them visible a few blocks away, her flirtatious smile returns with a flutter of her eyelashes. He rolled his eyes, going unnoticed by the "Phan" girl.  
"Oh! You're the ghost boy!" her accent rang out loudly. "Yay! My man has come go rescue me!"  
Danny slapped his forehead in frustration.  
"Oh brother." He mumbled under his breath.

-  
"How'd it go dude?" Tucker asked as Danny phased through Sam's bedroom ceiling and transformed. "You were gone pretty long."  
"Ugh," Danny groaned. "Saved Paulina. Then she begged me to marry her! I couldn't hurt her feelings so-"  
"You said yes?!" Tucker interrupted incredulously in a loud voice, making Sam cover her ears.  
The young halfa started to stutter out, "O-of c-course not!"  
Tucker burst into a fit of laughing at his friends blushing face, that could easily resemble that of a tomato.  
"I was gonna say that I had to coax her into the idea of me being dead so I wouldn't be a good boyfriend. Then she started talking about ghost babies and I had to ditch her!" Only a blind man wouldn't be able to notice the disgusted look on his slightly pink face.  
"Priceless!" Tucker screamed, laughing along with Sam.  
"Guys! This isn't even my biggest problem. My sister called me on my way back here, we got a huge situation." Danny changed to a serious tone in a split second. "My mom is planning a field trip."  
"What's so wrong with a field trip?" Sam asked.  
"Um hello? Ghost class?! Field trip?! We're going to the Ghost Zone! Jazz was told not to tell us, saying it would be a surprise, but she knew she would have to tell us, being Team Phantom and all." Danny took a second to breath, seeing as he didn't throughout his whole statement.  
"Oh crud." muttered Sam.  
"Exactly! Now Tucker!" Tucker's attention was immediately drawn to Danny. "We need you to make a list of supplies on you PDA. Include most of my parent's weapons instead of our own. If worse case occurs and we need to protect the class, I don't want them questioning where we got the advanced weaponry."  
Tucker quickly got out his PDA and got to work.  
"Have you made the list?" Danny asked after about an hour of homework and the occasional ghost interruption. Tucker perked up before grabbing his trusty PDA and pulling up the list of needed supplies for the trip.  
"Okay, so we have a set of Spector Deflectors for the class that are set to ignore you and your allies ecto-signature, a couple of Fenton Thermoses, some Fenton ecto-guns, Fenton Ghost Peelers, Fenton wrist rays, and a few others. Ed also have extra food and water to stash in the Spector Speeder." Danny nodded as Tucker added the things for the trip.  
"We don't have enough for long. That storage doesn't hold much. If the trip is a whole week like you informed me, the. We only use our supplies for emergencies."  
"Thanks Tuck." Danny smiled. "You're the best."  
"What am I, chopped liver?" Sam whined playfully.  
Danny tackled her, tickling her to the death. She burst into a fit of giggles.  
"S-s-stop! I-I-I surrender!" Sam choked out between laughs.  
Danny released his hold as she slumped back into her black bean bag. Then she proceeded to kick off her black combat boots into the fluffy lavender carpets. Glancing at her picture covered amethyst and green walls, she let out a tired sigh.  
"I'm still worried about this trip. And this class." Sam fretted thoughtfully. "I mean, your secret's in jeopardy! And, your parents haven't even been in the Ghost Zone! If anything, we're the ghost experts!"  
"Sam," Danny kneeled next to her. "You know they're too ignorant and stupid to think of this trip, disputed some objections and probably the sensible part of their minds. And plus, it isn't going to happen for another two weeks." He informed softly.  
Sam nodded and let him grab her hands and rub comforting circles into the backs of her palms. Tucker put a hand on her shoulder to show his support as well.  
"As long as we stick together, we'll be fine. But if something goes wrong during this trip, no secret is worth the lives of others." Danny stated seriously.  
"Okay Danny," Sam replied. "We trust you."


End file.
